


Oh Dear

by EmmaCamilarr



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Like crap or damn, Teen for mild swearing, no more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaCamilarr/pseuds/EmmaCamilarr
Summary: Some Chell-held-on-to-Wheatley stuff.Please don't read.





	1. Oh Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadasaMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadasaMoriarty/gifts).



> This is a random idea that came to me.....  
> After reading many fanfics on Fanfiction.

"Let me go! I can still fix this!" Wheatley shouted, trying to get Chell off of his handles. Chell, on the other hand (or handle), was trying to hold on, for her life depended on it.

"I already fixed it. And you are NOT coming back!" GLaDOS hit Wheatley, disconnecting him to the mainframe, and grabbed Chell. Out of instinct, Chell held out her hand, barely catching the core's handle.

"Why did you grab the little idiot?" GLaDOS hissed, but she pulled Chell and Wheatley back into Aperture.

Just before Chell fainted, she heard GLaDOS say, "I think I know a use for that little moron."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh thank god, you're alright." GLaDOS's voice rang out. Chell slowly lifted her head to look at the giant AI. Did she really say she was _glad_ Chell was okay? "You know, being Caroline taught me a valuable lesson. I thought you were my greatest enemy. When all along you were my best friend."

Chell, internally groaning, stood up. "The surge of emotion that shot through me when I saved your life taught me an even more valuable lesson: where Caroline lives in my brain."

"Caroline deleted," the announcer proclaimed.

"Goodbye, Caroline." Chell glared at GLaDOS. What was the AI planning?" "You know, deleting Caroline just now taught me a valuable lesson. The best solution to a problem is usually the easiest one. And I'll be honest."

GLaDOS moved closer to Chell. "Killing you? Is hard. You know what my days used to be like? I just tested. Nobody murdered me. Or put me into a potato. Or fed me to birds. I had a good life."

The giant AI stared into the lady's eyes. "And then you showed up. You dangerous, mute lunatic. So you know what?"

GLaDOS pulled back. "You win. Just go. But first..." She moved sideways to reveal a man laying on the floor.

Chell wondered who he was. He was wearing an Aperture jumpsuit, and had messy light brown hair.

As she thought, the man tried to get up, and panicked when he couldn't.

"Help!" he cried out in a familiar voice.

"... You get to choose the little idiot's fate." GLaDOS looked expectantly at Chell. "Bring him to the surface, and let him slow you down, ruin your life up there? Or leave him here to test forever?"


	2. Freedom at Last!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are free at last.... but then Chell realizes that Wheatley is a realll noodle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Portal, and I can't really write Wheatley.  
> Chell is easy... She's me, right?  
> If you think I should change it a bit, just tell me, and I'll see what I can do!  
> Note: I will do some Chelley later, first Wheatley must walk.

Wheatley saw the lady hesitate about the decision. "I'm sorry, lady! I really am! I was beastly and-" he cried, but GLaDOS gave him a death glare that said,  _If you keep talking, I will keep you here and make your life hell._ And he quickly shut his mouth.

 _Was_ he really worth forgiving?  He did _so_ many horrible things to the lady, even after she helped him.  _HE_ really was an idiot.

Chell, on the other hand, was having an internal dilemma. Wheatley betrayed her. He helped her escape. He tried to MURDER her. He apologized for his actions, and it really seemed like he meant it... but still.

Slowly... she beckoned him to come. She _wanted_ him to come with her. She _forgave_ him. "Thank you lady!"

GLaDOS looked back at Chell. "And here I thought you were not that brain-damaged, but fine. Get him out of my facility." And then Chell realized something.

Wheatley couldn't walk.

Oh dear.

The elevator started rising. "I'll send him in the next elevator. IF he manages to get _in_ it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After being nearly scared to death by the singing turrets, Chell left the "electric shed" and looked at the vast sea of wheat. She was free!

Then she heard a thunk behind her. She turned around to see Wheatley face first into the ground. And then, to add insult to injury, the companion cube landed neatly on top of him.

"Ow..." he groaned. "How do you use these bloody things?" He waggled an arm, trying to figure out how to lift himself up.

Chell picked up the cube from Wheatley's back, looking it over. Apart from scorch marks, the cube was fairly intact.

"Some help here, lady?" Wheatley still lay in the ground, trying to separate his head from the floor. "Humans.... oh god, why do they need to breathe and how do you handle it?" he moaned.

Chell smiled, but inside, she wondered why she saved Wheatley from going through GLaDOS's testing chambers. It felt like a few voices were urging her to bring him with her. Ha, voices. Yeah, right.

She shook her head, put down the cube, and pulled Wheatley into a standing postion. He was very light, she noted. She also noted that he basically towered over her, and she wasn't small. 

"How do you humans walk, let alone run?" He pulled himself from Chell's (very gentle, honestly) grasp.... and fell flat on his face. "I think I broke something! Am I going to die now? Is it the end of me, wasting away on the floor until some birds come and eat me?" He started to have a full-on panic ramble.

"The birds are going to peck out my optics first, oh-and-I-just-got-another-one-and-I'll-lose-both-and-that's-not-good-is-it-and-they'll-probably-eat-my-"

Chell picked him up and silenced him, bring him out of his spouting-nonsense mood. Wheatley took a breath, stepped forward (with Chell's help), but somehow toppled over again, this time bringing Chell into the tangle of limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He really is a noodle, huh?
> 
> I forgave Wheatley... so here we are! (I totally didn't have 3 other people tell me to spare him from GLaDOS's wrath)  
> Should I let them find a city? That seems too cliché, though...
> 
> People who suggested me to forgive him/wanted some Chelley:  
> MadasaMoriarty  
> Starswirling  
> KiraLioden  
> Myself, of course!

**Author's Note:**

> Yaya.


End file.
